Switching places )
by Kimberly52188
Summary: What if jasper hale stopped the car instead of Edward


***Chapter 1***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

I wished more than anything that I didn't have to get up this morning. It wasn't only the fact that my bed was nearly begging me to stay beneath its warm covers... But mainly due to me not wanting to begin my new life here in Forks Washington. I wasn't in the mood for people… especially new ones. A different town to get used to, a different house. Everything was different. Not one thing was the same as it had been just a few days ago. I faintly remember this room from my childhood, but it still didn't bring me comfort. I already missed Phoenix. I wanted its fiery sunshine, the rays pouring down on you each day. I wanted the smoldering heat that would warm your skin and make you sweat profusely. In Forks, it was basically just the opposite.

It rained almost every day here. The freezing cold droplets of water soaked you right as you got outside the door. Harsh wind would blow the droplets into your face, whipping your hair around in the process. You needed to wear nearly three layers of clothing to remain warm; the icy rain and wind combination not pleasant in the slightest. All year round it was like this, the sun shielded away by the grey clouds. The never ending stretch of the rainclouds seemed to make the world even paler, the trees even appearing to droop. If it weren't for all of the moss and greenery, I'd believe this place would look dead.

I already hated it here.

I missed my mom, Renee. Her eccentric and carefree attitude seemed to bring a little life to me, one that I didn't feel like I had. But now, I had to stay with my dad, Charlie. His personality was just like my own; we were both quiet, conservative and kept to ourselves. At least he would leave me alone, so I can mope in peace. The only downfall about him, just had to be the fact that he was the chief of police… so I had to ride around in his cruiser most of the time. It was either Charlie's cruiser, or walking in the wind and rain. I, personally, would take the wind and rain than have all of that attention drawn to me. I mentally quivered at the thought.

I moaned as my alarm clock went off, rolling over as I tried to pretend I hadn't heard it. I clenched my eyelids shut, wanting more than anything to continue sleeping. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ I growled into my pillow as my hand stretched over, smacking the top of the alarm clock. I sighed and sat up, rubbing my tired brown eyes. I stretched my arms out in front of me, hearing the soft pop of my bones. I hauled myself up out of bed, then padded down the stairs to see Charlie sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning, Bells," he called, as I entered the kitchen. He was loosely gripping a wrinkled newspaper in his hands, his eyes lazily glancing over it.

"Good morning," I replied, my voice monotone. He could tell that I was unhappy. I got a pale bowl out of the cabinets, then proceeded to fill it with cereal and milk. I grabbed a spoon, and sat down across from Charlie. I poked at the cereal, not really wanting to eat it.

"So, are you looking forward to your first day of school here?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

I looked up at him, my eyebrows pulling together. Why would I be looking forward to it? It was in the middle of the semester and I didn't know anyone. But the truth is, life here can't be much different than it was in Arizona. I didn't have many friends there, either. Actually, I didn't really have _a_ friend. I just didn't relate well to people my age. But this just meant that I would be the new girl here, the outcast. At least everyone back at home was used to my presence, even though they ignored it most of the time.

"Yep, I sure am." I offered him a small smile. Better not start off with the sob story, that would only make things worse. Pretending to like it here would make Charlie happy... So I could do that, I suppose...

Charlie returned my smile, then continued to read the paper. Once I was done with my cereal, I headed upstairs to take my shower. Once out, I quickly brushed my teeth, and dried my hair. I then pondered on what I should wear. I didn't want to change out of my comfy sweats and t-shirt… but I couldn't go to school in them. I finally settled on a blouse and jeans, pulling them on within seconds. I looked at my face in the mirror, slightly frowning at my reflection. I guess I would fit in here; my ivory complexion made it seem like my skin has never seen the sun.

I guess I was as ready as I would ever be. I turned, exiting from my room after grabbing my bag. I noticed Charlie's eyes on me as I hurried out the door, but I didn't pay any mind to it. As I stepped outside, I almost ran into something extremely big. And red. My eyes widened as I stared at the old rusty truck in front of me. I stared at it, confused, wondering who it belonged to. It couldn't be Charlie's, of course. But then, I heard the heavy padding of feet walk up behind me.

"Surprise," Charlie chuckled, coming up from behind. I turned and looked up at him. This was for me? "Do you like it? It's your homecoming present," he added. My jaw dropped, as a huge smile pulled across my face. I adored it.

"Thank you, Cha… I mean, dad!" I said, my face reddening.

"Its no problem," he replied, smiling back. "Bought it off Billy Black. Do you remember him?" he asked, pursing his lips. In all honesty, I couldn't really remember well. It has been forever since I've been down here. Charlie could see my expression that I didn't. "Ah, I figured you wouldn't. Now, go on to school. Don't want to be late on your first day."

I chuckled at that. I truthfully wouldn't care. I sighed, looking over at my new truck. At least I only had to go to Forks High School for two years. Then it would be over. I waved goodbye to Charlie before I climbed into the rusty red truck. It smelled like tobacco, and beer. There was also the slightest twang of peppermint. I couldn't help but love it. It seemed pretty fitting, honestly. I turned the knobs on the radio, ecstatic to see that it worked, too. I started up the truck, my head almost hitting the roof, due to the loud roar that filled the air. The truck rumbled, and sputtered, as my heart returned to a healthy beat. Well, that would certainly have to be something I'd have to get used to.

I began to drive through the dreary town, trying my best to see past the rain. The windshield wipers were pretty slow as they tried to clear my view of the road ahead. Trees were everywhere I looked. And for some reason, that irritated me. It made the world seem closed in, like I was trapped in a box. No open space, just trees. Finally after a while, I approached the school. It looked like a bunch of separate buildings compiled together… where was I supposed to go in? It seemed more like a maze, which cause my anxiety to raise. I parked where I thought I should, stepping out into the rain. I made my way over to what I thought to be the office. Turns out I was right. It was a little, slightly cramped, room that was just big enough for the desk and the lady who sat behind it. She looked up at me, her blue eyes warm.

"How may I help you, dear?" she asked, an eye crinkling smile lighting up her face.

"I'm Bella Swan… I'm new here," I murmured, awkwardly.

"That's right," she mumbled, looking through a few sheets of paper. "Here is your schedule," she said, handing me a piece of paper.

I looked it over for a minute, seeing I was rather content with everything on it... Although, I had biology to take. I had just taken it back in Arizona, and I truly was not in the mood for all of that again. "Um... I took biology back at home... Is there anything else I could switch into?" I asked, pursing my lips.

The lady turned, looking over at her computer before typing into it. "It looks like the only thing open is U.S. History. Is that alright?" she asked, her fingers pausing over the keyboard.

"Yes, that's perfect," I nodded, feeling a bit better about my schedule now. Biology just seemed like a bad idea, especially since I know most of it already. I watched as she printed out a new schedule, then handed it to me over the desk.

"Thank you," I said, turning and walking out of the office after discarding the first schedule.

I entered the main building, and made my way around. Of course, my first class just had to be upstairs. Wonderful. Like my accident prone body needed a reason to fall on my first day, and possibly break my neck. Right as I got to the top stair, I ran into a girl which caused my books to drop from my arms.

"Oops, so sorry," she said, bending down, and picking them up.

Wow, she was tiny! She couldn't be taller than five feet. She quickly handed my books back to me, as she ran a hand through her spiky black hair. I couldn't help but notice that her eyes were almost black, too. Her complexion was paler than mine, which was shocking to say the least. She rushed by me then, before I could even thank her. I turned and watched her gracefully skip down the stairs. Someone else was walking with her, but I could only see the back of his head, which contained wavy golden locks. I shrugged and moved on.

I walked into my first class, stopping to talk to the teacher. He was a middle aged man with hard grey eyes and a stone frown that seemed as though it was forever engraved onto his face. This class should be complete hell, and he was sure to enforce it. I knew my face was as red as a tomato when he introduced me to the class, all of their eyes glued to me as I awkwardly stood in the front of the room. I hurried and sat in the only vacant seat in the back of the room, relieved to be free of their stares. The class droned on, as I fought to pay attention. I had already learned this stuff in Arizona as well, therefore I really didn't want to learn it again. But I couldn't change out of every class, like I did biology. I was the first one to stand up, after the bell rang.

I walked out into the hall, prepared to pull out my schedule again to find out which class to go to next. Suddenly, my bag was yanked from my shoulder. I gasped, and twisted around. There was a boy there, with short blonde hair that wasn't far from white. He was holding my bag, a nice yet snobby smile on his face. To his side, was another boy with shaggy black hair, and glasses. My fingers clenched as I glared at the two, not wanting to put up with meeting anyone.

"Can I have my bag back, please," I hissed, irritated.

The blonde boys lips turned up into a smirk. "If you want it, come and take it back," he chuckled, seeming friendly. But it was obvious he thought he was above everyone else, his friend being his little minion. My lips were a hard line.

"Listen. I don't have time for this. Give me it, now," I growled, trying to be intimidating. But I knew good and well I looked like a little kitten instead of a lion.

He didn't move as the other boy started laughing. My hand lurched forward, but he just held my bag higher. My blood boiled, as moisture gathered in my eyes. Why, oh why did I have to cry when I got angry? I fought against the urge. Suddenly, the bag was yanked from the boys hands. My brown eyes flew over to the new person, who had yanked it away from him. He looked a bit familiar... was he the boy who was walking with that tiny girl I bumped into this morning? I started to think so. His hair was a wavy golden blonde, and his skin was ever so pale. Paler then mine. His eyes were a liquid topaz that appeared deadly as they stared at the boy who stole my bag.

"Why don't you mind your own business, and leave her alone?" he asked. His voice was absolutely beautiful, and I could swear I could hear an old country twang to it.

"Alright, alright. We were just playing," they murmured, stepping back even more from his intimidating glare. The new boy turned to me, holding out my bag.

"Here you are," he said, with a crooked grin that could melt any heart.

My heart beat stuttered, and my cheeks flooded with color. "Thanks," I whispered, unconsciously putting the bag on my shoulder. The bell rang then. I wanted to ask the boy his name but he was already gone, just as sudden as he had come. That was awfully nice of him… More than anyone else here would have done, that's for sure.

The next class was a blur, just like the first. I tapped my pencil against the desk, as my eyes stared at the clock. I watched as the hands slowly worked their way around, appearing to mock me by how slow they were going. But finally, the bell rang, my eyes finally being able to drop from the monochrome clock. I sprang up from my seat, and shot for the door. I headed downstairs, when I realized that it was time for lunch… oh man. This was going to be fantastic. When I entered the cafeteria, people were everywhere. It looked as if most of the tables were used up, and I didn't know anyone. My cheeks flushed with color, my head dropping.

I slowly worked through the line, just getting a bottle of water. I squeezed it, as my eyes scanned the room. I finally spotted a small, vacant table at the corner of the room. I made my way towards it, and sat down. I played with my water bottle's cap in my hands, taking small sips every now and then. So far, my day wasn't going as well as I wished it would. I lifted my head up, and looked around the room. I recognized a few people I had seen from class. But I hadn't said a word to any of them. I was beyond regretting that now, though. I saw the blonde haired boy, who stole my bag. He was sitting with the black haired boy, another guy and two girls.

My gaze finally fell upon the last table. My eyes lingered there when I saw the golden haired boy and the tiny girl. They were sitting with three others. The weird thing was, they all kind of looked the same. Sure all the hair colors were different, but they were all pale, and beyond beautiful. None of them were eating, although trays of untouched food laid in front of them. I looked at each of them in the face. There was a girl, with gorgeous, long blonde hair. In fact, all of her was gorgeous. Beside her, was a large boy… or I should say man. He was huge, due to his muscles. His hair was a curly black. I guessed he was with the blonde girl by how close they were sitting. There was another boy, who looked to be the youngest. His hair was a red-bronze, and his eyes were a dark black. His eyes were cast down, his head resting in his hand as he aimlessly twirled an apple.

I looked back at the tiny girl, and the golden haired boy. All of them were beautiful… but I thought the golden haired boy had to be the best. Suddenly, he looked up, meeting my eyes. I quickly looked away, as my cheeks flushed. I sucked down a quick gulp of my water, then turned to see the tiny girl snapping at him. My eyebrows knit together in confusion. She couldn't be snapping at him because he looked at me… right? That would be stupid, if she was. I continued to drink my water, sitting alone. The bell rang after a little while, and I stood up. I walked to the trashcans and threw out my empty water bottle followed by its cap. I paused outside the door, and leaned against the wall as a heavy sigh poured out of my mouth. I then heard one of the only voices I could recognize. The golden haired boy's. I could also make out the tiny girl's voice as she talked to him.

"I know what I saw! And you were looking at her, too. If I hadn't of stopped you..." I swear, I thought I heard a growl escape her lips. "Don't scare me like that."

"Nothing would have happened," he replied.

They came out, and I saw just as she lifted up, pressing her lips to his. For some reason, my chest heaved. Well, he was taken. Damn. Wait… why was I mad? I wasn't interested in finding anyone here. But still… I watched as his golden hair faded. So I had zero possibility of a chance with him. I probably didn't have much to start with. I walked to my next class, the one I had changed into. History. I sauntered into the room, my lips a angry line. At least this teacher didn't introduce me to the class this time; that was a relief. I walked to the back, about to take the empty table in the back, but someone's voice made me stop.

"You could sit over here, if you'd like." I instantly recognized the country twang. My head snapped up, and I looked into the mesmerizing eyes of the golden haired boy. He looked slightly uncomfortable in his seat, yet he still appeared to want me to come over.

"Okay," I whispered, sitting down beside him.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier today. I am Jasper… Jasper Hale," he introduced himself with a smile. I noticed his pause, before saying Hale.

"I am Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you, Jasper," I replied. Jasper. What a pretty, old fashioned name.

"I see you are new here. Where did you move here from?" he asked.

"Phoenix."

"Ah. So I guess you are not used to the cold and rain," he chuckled.

"Not in the slightest," I mumbled.

"Swan… isn't that the police chief's last name?"

"Yeah… I am his daughter."

"Oh." He looked shocked for a moment. "I didn't know he had any kids."

"I am his only one. My mom left with me when I was a baby."

"Oh. So why did you come back here with him, then?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing. He sure was talkative. I appreciated it though, I already felt more comfortable here around him. But every time he sucked in a breath of air, I saw his fingers clench at his sides.

"My mom… wanted to travel with her new fiancé. And she couldn't, because she had to stay with me. So, I decided to move here with my dad, so she could."

"Well, that seems a little unfair."

"You can't always be happy." He chuckled. "What about you?" I asked.

"What about me?"

"Was that your brothers and sisters you were sitting with at lunch?" I asked.

"Adopted siblings. The red head was Edward, the big one is Emmett. The blonde girl was Rosalie; she is with Emmett. And then there was Alice."

"…And you are with Alice." Oh man. That did not just come out of my mouth. I wanted to crawl into a hole right now, never showing my face again.

"Yep…"

My insides twisted. Damn. But I already knew that… why was it upsetting me now? I already knew the answer. I saw him twist away, suddenly, appearing to lean towards the window and gulp down a breath of air. I raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question him. He appeared tense and uncomfortable as he sat there while I tapped my fingers on the table. The teacher started talking then. I almost groaned as he started with wars and armies. I didn't pay attention to what specific one. Why, oh why, did it have to be the topic I am worst at? Jasper, however, would answer any time no one could. Most of the teens looked at him in shock… and I couldn't point out why. Was this the first time he said a word in class? Maybe. Or maybe they were just noticing his voice. The country drawl became more and more prominent after each word. He seemed to know every thing there is about this. I started to aimlessly doodle on my paper, giving up on paying attention.

"Bella Swan?" My head snapped up to my name.

"I'm sorry, what?" My cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

He repeated the question, as my stomach churned. I had no idea what the answer was. My eyes were panicked, as I tried to think. Suddenly, something lightly touched my arm. I looked down, to see a piece of paper. The answer was written on it, by a tremendously neat hand writing. I quickly looked up, and said the answer.

"That is correct," he mumbled, shocked.

I looked up at Jasper. He smiled warmly down at me. I quickly took out my pen, and wrote thank you on the sheet of paper. The teacher continued to drone on and Jasper didn't answer anymore questions. I was kind of disappointed, really. I jumped as the bell rang. Right as it did, the door burst open and I saw Alice standing outside it. She gracefully came in, up to Jasper's side. I could have sworn she shot me a dirty look. Possessive.

"Come on, Jasper. We have to get going," she cooed, pulling on his shoulder.

"Oh, um… okay. Bye Bella," he nodded, as Alice pulled him from the room.

I knew one thing for sure. And it was that I really didn't like Alice.

 **Continued from another story no copy rites intended**


End file.
